Cuando el corazón se cansa
by thayCVB
Summary: Cuando tu corazón se congela a manos de la torpeza ajena, entonces el infierno es insufrible. Acompaña a Kanon de Dragón Marino y a Sorrento de Sirena en una tormentosa relación que parece no salir de los hielos del dolor. Pareja: KanonXSorrento
1. Corazón roto

Buenas buenas xD aquí vengo con un pequeño drabble -mi primer drabble- que hice en un pequeño arrebato de inspiración, con mi pareja siempre amada y siempre favorita, KanonXSorrento D

Debo hacer las reseñas necesarias, aun cuando esto sea un drabble:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**4- Una levísima lima, señores, pero no la gran cosa.**

**5- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cansa**

**(Corazón roto)**

Han pasado tantos días desde que me enfrasqué a dominar a Sorrento.

Todo comenzó aquella fatídica semana, cuando me dediqué a descargar sistemáticamente la ira que sentía hacia este marina por estar provocándome; sí, "provocándome", así lo llamé. Minuto tras minuto, con cada caricia brutal que le propinaba en su pálida piel, con cada fuerte embestida de mi cuerpo contra el suyo, pretendí arrancarle la virginidad a dentellada limpia, como castigo por sus supuestas "provocaciones".

Su reacción, al comienzo, fue algo muy clásico: apatía, desilusión, e incluso intento de suicidio; un intento que me encargué de frustrar haciéndole una pantomima de que él me importaba, y que no iba a dejarlo ir así de fácil. Bueno, en realidad, no era pantomima ahora que lo pienso retrospectivamente, pues me doy cuenta que en realidad él SÍ me importa, después de todo.

Luego de curarlo, volví a mis andadas, masacrándolo una y otra vez, con tanta fuerza e ímpetu como la primera vez. Y fue en ese momento que sentí una especie de bajón de espíritu: cuando miré a sus ojos, éstos no reflejaban vida; no había brillo, ni alegría ni dolor, ni pena ni gloria. Me detuve y lo tomé en brazos para hacerle reaccionar, pero él seguía igual; entonces me di cuenta que cuando el corazón se cansa, no hay cariño que lo alcance.

Días después, comencé a sentir curiosidad por saber qué hacía cuando yo no estaba hiriéndole como siempre. En esos días, caminaba silencioso hasta su pilar y bajaba mi cosmos hasta hacerlo totalmente imperceptible, y lo espiaba. Curiosamente, no veía señales evidentes de depresión, como siempre esperaba: su cuarto siempre parecía estar impecable, al igual que su aspecto físico. Sin embargo, yo sabía perfectamente lo acaecido con él, y que nada podía esconderme detrás de su fachada de vida aparentemente normal.

– ¿Aún herido? – pregunté con una mueca torcida, siempre fingiendo.

Sorrento ni se inmutó. Tuve que agarrarlo por el hombro para que me mirara… aunque luego deseé no haberlo hecho, ni haberle preguntado semejante cosa:

–Mi corazón ya está completamente roto, Kanon –dijo con un tono grave y un poco seco, acompañado de sus ojos helados, que me sentaron como un balde de agua fría –.Ya no hay más daño que puedas hacerme.

Me tambaleé por un momento, tratando de recobrarme de aquella afirmación que me sentó como un gancho al hígado; leí la resignación, la rendición y la total apatía y desilusión que acompañaban a la gangrena del espíritu. Realmente me costó recuperarme de aquel impacto, pero lo logré. Volví a esbozarle una mueca torcida.

–Veo que no cambias, pues aún sigues lloriqueando ¿no? Pero no importa… ven aquí, niño…

No opuso resistencia, sino que me dejó adueñarme una vez más de su cuerpo resignado. Y aunque lo disfruté, no pude tener mi consciencia en paz, por que fui yo quien lo transformó en lo que era hoy por hoy. Y eso, al igual que los traumas de Sorrento, iba a quedar indeleblemente grabado en mi mente…

Por siempre.

Continuará...


	2. Doloroso vacío

Dedicado a todos los injustos de este mundo… Porque gracias a ustedes, este mundo se pudre.

Segunda parte del primer drabbler "Cuando el corazón se cansa".

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cansa**

**(Doloroso vacío)**

Este mundo está lleno de injusticias.

Tardé tanto en darme cuenta de esto; cada día se da un nuevo abuso o injusticia, y somos los únicos responsables de eso. La injusticia, amén de hacer sufrir a la gente, es la causa principal de muchas de las patologías en este universo ¿Cuántas personas luchan y mueren, terminan en ridículo o simplemente son silenciadas por aquellos que apoyan la injusticia? Es una historia sin fin.

Yo, Kanon de Dragón Marino, estoy en la cima de aquella absurda cadena alimenticia, y soy uno de los que abusan de su poder para hacer sufrir a otros. El más fuerte debe abusar para hacer su voluntad, y aquellos a mis pies deben permanecer en silencio y aceptar mi tiránica actitud. Si, y ya está pasando nuevamente…

Hace poco fui a visitar a Sorrento en su pilar… Y ahí estaba la consecuencia de mis excesos: un vacío y sumiso marina; ví sus ojos helados y resentidos probablemente por las infinitas noches insomnes, pero la cosa más espectacular fue su corazón: vacío como el vacío mismo. No recuerdo haber visto a alguien así.

Un día vine a su pilar, silencioso como una serpiente, espiando y escudriñando todo… Y la música llenó el recinto. Me quedé allí, cerrando mis ojos y dejando que mis oídos tomasen el control. La música era casi sublime, un maravilloso e increíble sonido: era profundo, lleno de melancolía y tristeza. No podía creer que una persona de corazón vacío podía producir semejante melodía.

Bajé la mirada y reparé en un libro pequeño. Lo tomé en mis manos y lo examiné cuidadosamente "Cómo soportar el vacío espiritual y no morir en el intento".

"_Sólo deja que un talento llene el lugar del vacío. Cada ser humano es capaz de hacer cosas maravillosas, aun si se sienten vacíos"_ decía el autor_ "Si creías que no tenías talento, pues es el momento de descubrir uno."_

Así que Sorrento estaba intentando olvidar el vacío al tocar y disfrutar de este talento suyo; era su modo de continuar existiendo y olvidar lo que lo hizo el que es hoy. Cerré mis ojos y dejé el libro en la repisa, y caminé a su cuarto, donde seguro estaba tocando.

Me paré en el quicio de la puerta escuchando su melodía que parecía estar susurrándome lo que sintió antes y el vacío que lo hería. Minutos después, dejó de tocar, y colocó la flauta en su regazo, mirándome con esos ojos helados que una vez brillaron con amabilidad.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó con frialdad. Tragué con dificultad y traté de responderle lo más neutral que pude.

–Nada. Es sólo que… tu música se oye hasta las afueras de tu pilar…

Sorrento se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada; ví sus párpados cayendo a medida que se adormecía. Parece que no dormía mucho. Caminé hacia él y lo sostuve en brazos; sorprendentemente, no reaccionó, sino que permaneció adormilado hasta que lo deposité sobre la cama.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? –murmuró.

Yo no respondí, sino que lo cubrí con la sábana, porque supe que estaba experimentando síntomas de depresión, como esa somnolencia, falta de energía y escalofríos; este último lo reconocí por los poros erizados de su piel.

–Sólo duerme…– respondí –Te hará bien y así podrás olvidar…

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos hasta que se cerraron y su respiración se volvió acompasada… fue entonces el momento de partir para luego volver.

Porque siempre regresaré… eso es seguro.

Continuará...


	3. Arrepentimiento contenido

Dedicado a aquellos que se arrepienten de herir a otros.

Advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cansa**

**(Arrepentimiento contenido)**

Y he regresado.

Nuevamente me ví merodeando el pilar de Sorrento, como si de repente hubiera decidido que mi vida debía girar en torno a él; curioso viniendo de alguien que dijo en cierto momento que Sorrento no era más que mi diversión personal. Quizás era un modo inconsciente de mostrar arrepentimiento por mis actos. Llámenlo como quieran; el caso es que estaba nuevamente allí, y quizás, sólo quizás, eso sería lo único que importaba.

Le di la vuelta a todo lo largo, no con intenciones de buscar al jovencito cuya mirada provocaba que mi consciencia vociferase como loca, sino buscando dónde quedarme, porque me di cuenta de que no podía pasar mucho rato solo.

Sin embargo, no le di ni la mitad de la vuelta cuando ví la delicada figura con la cabeza inclinada, como si estuviese mirando fijamente su regazo o el suelo. Avancé con lentitud, hasta llegar a pocos metros de él. Ni siquiera se movió ni dio muestras de haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia; me acerqué un poco más y me agaché.

– ¿Sorrento?

Nada, no hubo movimiento ni respuesta. El jovencito seguía con los ojos bajos, fijos en el suelo. No podía creer que estaba dormido… alguien que se duerme así se estaría buscando una tortícolis gratuita. Me incliné lo suficiente para verle el rostro… y sí, efectivamente, el jovencito dormía.

Una vez más.

Se suponía que esta era su ronda de vigilancia, y sin embargo se había quedado dormido. Lo tomé en brazos nuevamente, como hice días atrás; lo sentí liviano… demasiado. Obviamente había adelgazado mucho, y eso seguro a fuerza de no comer. No me sorprende, no estaba de ánimos para siquiera probar bocado, y seguro pasaba hora tras hora sumido en algún sopor de depresión, buscando tan sólo el preciado estado de inconsciencia que tanto queremos cuando deseamos olvidar nuestra realidad.

Entré a su habitación, extrañamente pulcra y volví a ponerlo en la cama; le quité la armadura y lo dejé sólo con ropas livianas, para que no sintiera incomodidad. Debía dormir, porque sólo así no se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba. Sé que cuando abra esos ojos helados y vacíos y me hable con su habitual tono frío y cortante, yo voy a retroceder, porque como dicen, maté el tigre y le tengo miedo a la piel… por eso prefiero que esté dormido, porque sólo en esos momentos es cuando puedo ver aquel levísimo remanente de dulzura que tanto me cautivó y que ya no está.

No pude resistir sentarme en la cama y abrazar al jovencito, apretándolo fuertemente contra mi pecho, rogando mentalmente que no despertase aun, sino que se quedase así, cuan tierna criatura frágil. Peiné los delicados rizos lilas y besé su frente con suavidad, descargando así todo lo que sentía y que jamás saldría de mi boca cuando esos ojos fresas se abrieran otra vez.

Lo volví a depositar en la cama y lo cubrí con la sábana… entonces lo ví temblar; otra vez los escalofríos… son comunes cuando padeces una depresión de las fuertes. Busqué entre sus cosas una manta más gruesa y se la coloqué encima. Sorrento se removió y suspiró.

–Sólo duerme… y sueña que sonríes otra vez.

Quizás deba pasar las próximas semanas cuidándolo y viéndole dormir. Tal vez sea una lección importante para aprender… no sólo de un ser que herí con toda mi premeditación y alevosía, sino de la vida misma…

Sólo Dios lo sabe.

**Continuará...**


	4. Abismo del espíritu

Dedicado a aquellos que los embarga el vacío espiritual.

Advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cansa**

**(Abismo del espíritu)**

Ya era de día…

Desperté mecánicamente, alzando primero el cuerpo y luego la cabeza; permanecí así por unos minutos, con la mirada gacha. Mi visión estaba algo borrosa, pero rápidamente recuperé nitidez y caí una vez más en mi triste realidad…

Vacío.

Parpadeé varias veces, sin mirar nada en especial, tan solo mirando y no mirando. Finalmente me levanté, con algo de trabajo y escasísima energía corporal. Cuando me miré al espejo, ví mis ojos vacíos; eran opacos, sin brillo alguno: ojos de fantasma. Completaba mi boca, en una línea perfectamente recta, que no se curvaba ni en una sonrisa pero tampoco en una mueca de ira o tristeza. Nada.

Cuando salí del baño me conseguí con alguien que de otrora me daría sorpresa, pero que hoy por hoy, no me inspira ni un mal pensamiento: era Kanon, quien estaba parado en vilo frente a mi cama. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una mueca que ni supe ni me interesó descifrar, como de antaño a él no le interesó descifrar las mías cuando aun podía reír, enfadarme o llorar.

–Hasta que al fin despertaste…– comentó él. Lo miré con desinterés absoluto y comencé a tender la cama mecánicamente, sin responder, y casi sin escuchar su perorata. Tendí, doblé y plegué las colchas, hasta que la cama quedó perfecta, sin una arruga…

–… Sorrento, entiende que no puedo ofrecerte nada…–

En ese momento lo miré fríamente y le contesté:

–Muy cierto, no puedes ofrecer nada porque sólo eres un fracasado que piensa únicamente con el pene.

Kanon pareció atónito, como si no creyera lo que salía de mis labios; me miró boquiabierto, y pude ver como tragaba, recomponiéndose de la sorpresa. En cambio, mi rostro seguía tieso e inexpresivo. Incluso mis palabras no destilaban nada, era como si lo hubiese pronunciado una grabadora; así de frías e impersonales eran.

Le di la espalda, pues no deseaba para nada seguir mirándolo. Me dirigí a la cocina, aunque no tenía hambre en lo absoluto; abrí el cajón y saqué un plumero y comencé a limpiar los rincones de mi pulcra cocina. Curiosamente limpiaba más desde que sentí la nada anidarse dentro de mí. Todos los días, religiosamente, agarraba el plumero y sacudía el polvo; luego cogía la escoba y barría los pisos, seguido de un trapo húmedo. Podía pasarme el día en estas labores domésticas sin cansarme ni desear detenerme.

Alcé la mirada, y ahí estaba, en el quicio de la cocina; había ira y resentimiento en sus ojos, como si lo que le dije hubiese sido una ofensiva patraña y no la verdad:

–Cómo te atreves…– masculló, dando zancadas y acercándose a mí; sentí como dejaba caer el plumero para estrellarme contra la alacena de la cocina y con Kanon a pocos centímetros de mí, bufando como un toro furioso. Pero ni eso hizo que mi rostro se moviera.

–Escúchame bien, copia barata de Monalisa: la próxima vez que oses insultarme de esa forma te haré tragar un hierro caliente para borrarte esa estúpida inexpresividad de tu cara… ¿me has entendido?

Lo miré fijamente y le di un pequeño empujón que lo hizo soltarme. Luego cogí un paño húmedo y me dediqué a limpiar tranquilamente los estantes, como si no me hubiese dicho nada… y es que ya nada de lo que él me diga me afectará, ni para bien ni para mal…

Y no puede quejarse… la culpa es de él y de nadie más.

**Continuará...**


	5. La verdad lastima el ego

Nuevo capítulo, dedicado a aquellos que son lastimados por la verdad y a los soberbios por igual.

Advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Violación -un poquito gráfica, no mucho, ojo- así que si no les gusta…**

**4- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**5- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cansa**

**(La verdad lastima el ego)**

La ofensa que salió de labios de Sorrento me enervó hasta niveles que ni yo mismo sospechaba; me sentó condenadamente mal, no sólo en mi herido orgullo de comandante sino en mis sentimientos. Nadie, ni siquiera él, tenía derecho a llamarme fracasado…

Salí dando zancadas, no deseando tener que verle la cara en un buen rato. Me fui a la parte posterior de su pilar y me senté en una escalerilla; hundí la cabeza entre mis dedos contraídos y mascullé para mis adentros:

–Nadie llama a Kanon fracasado calentón…

Sin embargo, cierta partecita de mi me decía que no debería quejarme por las cosas que saliesen de labios de Sorrento; su frialdad y el vacío habían calado tan hondo en una suerte de helada locura, como el círculo de Juddeca, donde eran encerrados los traidores en un pozo de hielo perpetuo. Así debía estar él; frío, muerto, donde ya ni puedes refugiarte en el confort de las lágrimas… y donde ya no podías contar con la prudencia del juicio.

–He pasado por cosas peores, y me he vuelto un maldito sólo para no caer en lo que Sorrento cayó; me he vuelto el peor, el más enfermo y cruel de los siete marinas, con una sed de dominar el mundo que hasta Hittler en sus mejores tiempos me envidiaría…

Escondí mis ojos en la confortable oscuridad de las palmas de mis manos, y seguí murmurando para mis adentros, hasta que no pude con la locura que rugía en mi interior, provocada parte por mi ego lastimado y parte por la culpabilidad que sentía al haber transformado a Sorrento en aquella criatura deslucida. Me levanté y fui corriendo nuevamente a su habitación; lo encontré en la cocina, donde estaba a gatas fregando el suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalancé sobre él y desgarré sus pantalones. Sorrento emitió un gruñido de sorpresa pero no opuso resistencia; saqué mi pene erecto, que ya ardía por las noches que pasé sin tener sexo con él y lo penetré sin conmiseración alguna. Una de mis manos fue directo a sus cabellos, sosteniendo un puñado de aquellos rizos lavanda y echando su cabeza hacia atrás; con la otra sostuve su cadera y lo penetré con furia, sin importar estar lastimándolo una vez más.

_**Mi corazón ya está completamente roto, Kanon… Ya no hay daño que puedas hacerme.**_

Mientras Sorrento me susurraba con aquella voz fantasmal en mi cabeza, estallé en medio de la locura orgásmica, disparando un torrente de semen en su interior, y me derrumbé sobre su pequeña espalda, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Estuve como diez minutos así hasta que me recompuse y me levanté, dejándolo tumbado en medio del esperma y el jabón con el que limpiaba el piso…

–Esto te pasa por deslenguado, Sorrento, –afirmé soberbiamente –nadie te mandó a insultarme…

El jovencito no respondió, es más, ni siquiera se movió o dio muestras de haber escuchado, presa aun de aquella sordera interior. Yo sonreí desde mi altura, mientras me arreglaba el pantalón.

–Piénsalo; no es muy agradecido de tu parte andar insultando a quien te cuida y te lleva a camita a dormir como sé que te gusta. Y por ser tan malagradecido, hoy no te llevo a dormir.

Increíblemente, escuché a Sorrento susurrar en un hilo de voz

–Para lo que me importa.

Nuevamente me di cuenta que no sentía nada… quizás todo esto era sólo perder el tiempo; pretender sanar o herir a una criatura que mató cualquier sentimiento y reacción emocional era igual que hablar con una piedra. Sin decir más, le di la espalda y salí de su pilar, esta vez encaminándome al mío. Necesitaba calmarme… por ahora.

**Continuará...**


	6. Delirios de fiebre y vacío

Fiebre y depresión no son buenas consejeras… recuérdenlo bien.

Advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cansa**

**(Delirios de fiebre y vacío)**

¿Cuántos minutos pasaron desde que Kanon me asaltó de aquella forma? No lo sé. Pudieron haber pasado minutos y hasta horas. Lo único que sé es que estuve sin moverme en medio de un charco frío de agua y jabón que pronto apelmazó mi cabello, mientras el esperma de Kanon aun corría en mi interior.

Me levanté a duras penas, pero me resbalé y caí nuevamente; la falta de energía, supuse. Esperé unos minutos e hice un nuevo intento, esta vez apartándome del agua y pude al fin ponerme en pie; me subí el pantalón como pude y me encaminé directamente a la ducha, sin preocuparme en secar aquel desastre que dejé.

Ya bajo el agua tibia, lavé mi cabello y mi cuerpo, eliminando cualquier rastro de jabón, suciedad o incluso esperma. Sin embargo, cuando una de mis manos bajó al vientre, me palpé una levísima cicatriz; bajé los ojos y me tropecé con aquella inicial que me grabó Kanon la primera vez que me poseyó, so pretexto de marcarme como suyo.

Pero nunca, nunca fui suyo, nunca valí para él. Nunca, nunca fui alguien para él, ni signifiqué nada en su vida. Para mi esto no era más que una burla que complementaba la gresca de aquella vez… una gresca que marcó para siempre mi vida y la transformó en un infierno helado.

Salí de la ducha y me coloqué un pijama; el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, por lo que concluí que era momento de dormir. Mañana limpiaría el desastre en la cocina.

Al día siguiente me levanté con un insoportable dolor en los huesos; me ardían espantosamente los ojos y la piel me escocía cada vez que me la tocaba. Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta que estaba sumido en fiebre, posiblemente porque dejé que el agua me calase demasiado hondo; no sé, es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre… uno no se enferma mágicamente, hasta donde sé. Decidí tomarme una temporada de retiro dentro de mi pilar, al menos mientras sanaba; y cuando digo retiro, digo retiro de todo… incluyendo a Kanon, antes un sueño, ahora sólo un estorbo y un error en mi vida.

Reuní medicinas y varias mantas cerca de mi cama. Luego sequé a duras penas el charco en la cocina -con la ayuda de una mopa esta vez-, cerré todas las puertas y corrí cuanta cortina tenía: no deseaba ver a nadie, quería estar solo y hundirme en mi propio vacío existencial. Curiosamente no me asusté al darme cuenta de esto, pero supe perfectamente que ya no tenía remedio alguno: me había contagiado una especie de SIDA espiritual que eventualmente acabaría con mi propia existencia. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Encendí una vela, como única iluminación en el cuarto… parte por mi deseo de soledad, parte por no someter a luz fuerte mis ojos resentidos por el resfriado. Por un momento miré las pastillas: ellas eran mi fuente de cura, pero… ¿qué tal si no las tomaba¿Qué tal si dejaba que la fiebre subiese y subiese hasta quedar inconsciente y olvidar en medio de mis delirios?

La idea sonaba tentadora. De hecho no lo resistí y tiré todas las cajas de pastillas. De ahora en adelante, la fiebre sería mi única amiga, a la única que dejaría quedarse conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, ella me protegería; si yo estaba febril y convulsionando, ese idiota me dejaría en paz… después de todo, para alguien como él no tiene chiste abusar de una víctima enferma que no puede defenderse ni gritar ni gemir.

Suspiré profundamente y me arropé con las mantas; los escalofríos ya comenzaban a estremecer mi piel y el ardor en mis ojos se hacía completamente insoportable, tanto que me obligaba a cerrarlos…

Y ahí comenzaron mis delirios…

**Continuará...**


	7. Infierno corporal

No hay mucho que decir de este drabbler, salvo lo mismo que en el anterior… la fiebre, depresión y malos recuerdos son una mezcla tan nociva como el cianuro.

Advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cansa**

**(Infierno corporal)**

Ya era hora de volver.

Dejé pasar varios días desde que "castigué" a Sorrento por esgrimir aquella ofensa en mi contra. Sabía que si me atrevía a algo en los días subsiguientes, no iba a salir vivo… y no porque temiese la ira de Sorrento, sino porque su cualidad vacía lo liberaría de cualquier escrúpulo que le impidiese actuar según su instinto le indicase, lo cual en estas circunstancias no era algo de confiar. Al menos así lo pensé… aunque uno nunca sabe que podría pasar por su extraña cabeza ahora mismo.

Traté de abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero tenía el seguro pasado; la empujé fuertemente, pero nada, no cedía ni un milímetro. Cerré los ojos, frustrado y sorprendido: no me esperaba esta clase de movimiento. Ahora resulta que cerraba la puerta para que yo no entrase jamás, pero… ¿acaso olvidó que soy capaz de hacer portales dimensionales? No había seguro ni barrera que me lo impidiese.

Abrí un portal, y a través de él, logré entrar a su cuarto… más me recibió una sofocante oscuridad, como si tuviesen llamas en el interior de las paredes. El calor era infernal; sentí correr grandes gotas de sudor por mis sienes. Tanteé las paredes hasta que hallé el interruptor y encendí la luz de la pequeña sala; no había nada que delatase evento alguno… todo estaba en su orden o desorden habitual.

– ¿Sorrento? –Pregunté a la nada, mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del pequeño recinto; inspeccioné la cocina, donde estuve la última vez con él, pero nada, ni siquiera rastro del charco donde lo dejé. Comencé a alarmarme porque pensaba que quizás había huido… y teniendo en cuenta su estado mental, era de cuidado.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, y traté de girar el pomo, pero al igual que la puerta de su pilar, estaba cerrado con llave. Algo en mi comenzó a susurrarme que algo no iba bien con Sorrento. Nuevamente hice el portal y al fin estuve cara a cara con él: estaba tendido en su cama, como quien duerme y nada más, pero poco a poco fui viendo cosas que no encajaban, como por ejemplo aquellas pastillas en el suelo; recogí una que decía "analgésico" y luego miré a Sorrento… me percaté de que estaba respirando extrañamente, como si estuviese trotando en un maratón. Me senté a su lado y le toqué la frente, retirando la mano al momento: tenía una fiebre altísima, de más de cuarenta grados.

Inmediatamente la alarma sonó en mi cabeza, privándome de todo pensamiento coherente; encendí la luz a la carrera, pero eso desencadenó quejas y gritos por parte de Sorrento, quien en voz agitada, vociferaba como loco:

– ¡SAL DE AQUÍ MONSTRUO¡NO PERTENECES A ESTE MUNDO!

Obviamente gritaba de esa manera por los delirios, cosa que me asustó, porque de ser así, la fiebre debía de estar por encima de cuarenta y dos grados. Lo envolví en la misma manta, a pesar de sus forcejeos y luchas contra el "monstruo" que supuestamente era yo. Obviamente las convulsiones y delirios febriles le daban una fuerza considerable.

–Déjate de sandeces…– mascullé –Ahora te vienes conmigo, estúpido…

El "monstruo" ahora lo llevaba a su caverna… aunque no era precisamente para despedazarlo a dentelladas.

**Continuará...**


	8. En la guarida del delirio

¿Se atreverían a lidiar con un delirante en fiebres?

Advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cansa**

**(En la guarida del delirio)**

Hasta que al fin lo traje a casa.

El jovencito seguía forcejeando en mis brazos y gritando incoherencias del tipo "monstruo, bestia"… la fiebre sin duda había calado hondo y disparado una serie de delirios que no eran otra cosa sino reflejos de su propio subconsciente… y obviamente ese "subconsciente" transformaba mi imagen en una especie de "monstruo" a los ojos de Sorrento.

–Cállate ya, niño, que me atormentas... –mascullé molesto. Lo primero que hice fue cerrar fuertemente la puerta haciendo uso de mi rodilla, luego me apresuré a depositar al jovencito y atarle las manos a los barrotes de la cama. Sé que no debería hacer eso pero ahorita mismo era muy capaz de cualquier cosa.

–Suéltame… déjame en paz…– decía entre siseos roncos. Oí su respiración trabajosa, y ví los ojos rojo intenso, producto de la fiebre y seguramente las noches sin dormir y quizás sin comer. Me senté frente a él y le dije en voz fría y mandona:

–Escúchame bien, señor delirios… voy a bajarte esa fiebre y que Poseidón te ampare si te consigo queriéndotela subir otra vez… no creas que no sé por donde vienes.

Sorrento reaccionó intentando zafarse de las ataduras. Yo sonreí porque sabría que pronto la misma fiebre lo debilitaría y no se resistiría a nada. Confiando en eso, me levanté y fui a por una palangana y varias compresas, así como píldoras para bajar la temperatura. Aquí comenzaba mi pequeña labor de enfermero.

A los quince minutos de forcejear, Sorrento se cansó, dándome mejor campo para trabajar: le hice friegas de agua tibia, restregando diligentemente cada parte de su frágil cuerpecillo. El jovencito no se resistía, contrario a como estaba minutos antes; quizás era el cansancio o era que al fin la fiebre comenzaba a bajar y a devolverle la cordura. Bajé las ataduras y le dejé recostarse de lleno en la cama, para luego colocarle una compresa en la frente…

–Déjame olvidar…– murmuró. – ¿Tanto odio me tienes que ni me dejas olvidar?

Hice un gesto de fingida pensativa y repliqué:

–Hay mejores medios para olvidar que dejarte achicharrar por una fiebre de más de cuarenta grados, niño… y lo sabes.

Apreté un poco las ataduras en la cama y comencé a hablarle claro y raspado.

–No deniego culpabilidad sobre mis actos que te afectaron de sobremanera, Sorrento, y bajo ningún concepto negaré haberme burlado de lo que sentías… pero como te dije hace días, no puedo darte eso que quieres. Es una realidad, no un pensamiento de un fracasado que sólo piensa con el pene, como tú mismo me llamaste.

Miré a la figura que yacía atada, inexpresiva, deslucida y descolorida totalmente, y sentí una punzada de lástima. Me hubiese gustado que hubiera superado esto… pero no era momento de pedirle peras al olmo, porque quizás nunca calibré lo mucho que soñó conmigo, y que ahora ve todos esos sueños, todos esos sentimientos hechos trizas bajo mis pies… y seguramente ya eso lo desalentó a soñar, a sentir, transformando la tristeza que esto conlleva en frío vacío existencial, donde la única forma de seguir viviendo es desarrollando un talento que supliese el hueco a nivel emocional…

–Lo siento, Sorrento…–murmuré, –Pero aún así, debes seguir viviendo… no importa qué… y no cerrarte… ese vacío que tienes dentro aún puede ser llenado por alguien mejor que yo.

El joven seguía sin moverse, quizás haciendo oídos sordos, o quizás terminando de morir por dentro… mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Su silencio ya comenzaba a angustiarme profundamente. Toqué su frente otra vez, y se sentía aun demasiado caliente…

Febril… como todo Sorrento… de antaño.

**Continuará...**


	9. Judecca del espíritu

Dedicado a aquellos que lastiman y luego se preguntan por qué lloramos.

Advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cansa**

**(Judecca del espíritu)**

Me removí inquieto en la cama, pero me sentía condenadamente débil por efectos de la fiebre y el forcejeo con Kanon; quería salirme de allí, y correr… lejos, correr… olvidarlo todo, dejarlo todo atrás. Pero él continuaba echándolo todo a perder, y lo peor de todo… ¿quién se creía él para decirme si debía o no seguir viviendo? Me parece condenadamente irónico que ese asesino de emociones esté ahora cuidándome y diciéndome que viva… ningún asesino siente, todos son malos, sin excepción… y él no era ninguna excepción.

Un juego más… todo era parte de su juego… no sólo me priva de mis emociones sino que además me quiere para jugar, porque para él soy sólo un juguetito.

–Déjate de tonterías. –repliqué con mi frialdad habitual –Cometiste un craso error al traerme acá… debiste dejarme pudriendo con la fiebre allá en mi pilar…

Cerré los ojos, buscando desesperadamente el estado de inconsciencia que quería. Mi vida misma es un maldito infierno, y todo por el pecado de querer amarlo. Mi castigo era pasar mi eternidad en un infierno helado, condenado a no sentir el calor de una emoción, sin sentir la curvatura de una sonrisa, ni la mueca caída de tristeza. Siempre helado e inexpresivo.

–Maldito seas tú y la mujer que te trajo al mundo, Kanon de Dragón del Mar. Si hay alguien que se merece traer a Judecca por dentro, ese eres tú. Yo no merecía esto, yo no quise hacerte mal en ningún momento, así que no veo por qué soportar esta frialdad y vacío.

Kanon fijó en mi sus ojos ardientes, en contraste con los míos helados. Acercó su rostro hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros del mío y replicó:

–Si te sirve de consuelo, yo ya traigo a Judecca por dentro, querido. Aunque no lo creas, soy tan helado como tú, así no me haya tomado la molestia de anunciarlo…

Sentí como me sostenía para abrazarme; era un gesto sincero, a pesar de todo. Así lo percibí, y aunque no fui capaz de mostrar una reacción, no opuse resistencia, y le dejé sostenerme así todo lo que quisiera, y dejarle hablar.

–Es por eso Sorrento que no puedo ofrecerte nada… un ser helado no puede traer sino frialdad para aquellos que busquen amarlo, como te pasó a ti. Ahora estás frío y no importa lo que haga, no puedo devolverte a la normalidad… porque no cuento con la única herramienta capaz de hacerlo.

Sentí como si de repente la habitación, y todo lo que nos rodeaba se silenciaba, y un foco invisible de luz parecía estar directamente sobre nosotros. Kanon seguía hablando.

–Sólo puedo ofrecerte sexo, camaradería y una mano para ayudarte a sobrellevar lo que yo mismo te causé. Es todo, Sorrento… no puedo ofrecer más.

Me quedé en silencio en sus brazos, sin saber asimilar todo lo que Kanon me disparaba… pero a los pocos minutos mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, cosa que recibí con algo similar al alivio. Casualmente la inconsciencia me rescataba en mis peores momentos, y sólo por ese aspecto pude sentirme afortunado.

A los pocos minutos, no supe de mí; sólo yacía completamente dormido en los brazos de mi asesino.

**Continuará**


	10. Seducido por la muerte

Y recuerden siempre buscar algo a qué aferrarse en la vida, y no olvidar que aún deben haber seres que nos extrañarán cuando abandonemos este mundo.

Advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cansa**

**(Seducido por l****a muerte)**

Pasaron varios días, varias noches, desde que estuve cuidando de Sorrento cuando enfermó de fiebres. En aquellos días, el jovencito había permanecido en un silencio sepulcral, y hablar con él resultó en algo similar a hablar con la pared. Intenté por todos los medios traerle tranquilidad, pero el daño al parecer era tal que no respondía a ningún estímulo psicológico; era algo rayano en lo desesperante… y eso que me considero alguien con mucha paciencia.

Un día, cuando regresé a mi pilar, tras una diligencia en casa del señor Poseidón, conseguí la habitación vacía nuevamente… ¿se habría recuperado ya? Comencé a revisar los rincones, buscándolo a ver si no estaría limpiando los suelos con la diligencia de una envidiable sirvienta mecánica.

Nada, ni rastros del jovencito… ¿a dónde pudo haber ido…? Corrí hacia su pilar a ver si había regresado… sólo rogaba que no fuese lo que yo pensaba, porque aquí se armaría la grande; tenía que asegurarme, como comandante que soy, de que todos mis marinas estuviesen bien. Era un deber que el mismo Poseidón me había encomendado, de modo de estar siempre juntos en caso de invasores o enemigos que nos sobraban… aunque en este momento creo que el enemigo estaba entre nosotros, en forma de espíritu vacío, falta de motivación y poco aferre a la vida.

Me cansé de buscarle, hasta que al fin lo encontré caminando en un sendero, ya a varios metros de su pilar; iba vestido de negro profundo, de pies a cabeza, y caminaba mecánicamente, como si fuese algún juguete andando por cuerda. Comencé a seguirlo en silencio, asegurándome de esconder mi presencia para poder enterarme qué se traía entre manos esta vez.

Pasados ya un par de kilómetros, sentí un escalofrío al ver a dónde habíamos llegado: era una especie de peñasco altísimo, con el vacío abajo… o mejor dicho, un vacío adornado de espantosos remolinos de agua que se tragaban todo lo que caía en ellos… para no ser encontrado nunca más.

– ¡Maldito, qué demonios te propones! –exclamé, ya sin poder contenerme al darme cuenta de su plan: quería suicidarse… ¿tan pocas eran sus ganas de vivir¿Tanto así era el vacío? Corrí hacia él y me paré a pocos metros de distancia; el marina, al escucharme, se giró para enfrentarme, siempre con su mirada vacía.

–Detente, Sorrento, por lo que más quieras…– mascullé –Poseidón te necesita -todos los marinas- te necesitan… ¿qué pensarán si les abandonas?

–Nada, simplemente buscarán a otro dueño para las escamas de sirena, es todo. – Replicó con frialdad –A mi nadie me extraña, déjate de engaños… no soy más que un cero a la izquierda…

– ¡Eso no es verdad! –Exclamé indignado – ¡Blasfemo seas por poner pensamientos que no son en el corazón del señor Poseidón! Tú constituyes lo más preciado y cercano a él… ¡tú estuviste allí cuando él despertó, y aunque no diga nada, él nunca olvidará eso!

Sorrento no dijo nada sino que retrocedió unos pasos, abrió los brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas hacia los remolinos que le aguardaban deseosos de tragárselo. Yo corrí, tratando de salvarlo, pero no pude agarrarlo…

– ¡¡SORRENTO!!

**Continuará...**


	11. La lección mas dura

Algunas veces, es muy difícil sanar heridas… por no decir imposible.

Advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cansa**

**(La lección más dura es la que se aprende para siempre)**

– ¡No te dejaré ir jamás! –exclamé y sin pensarlo dos veces, apunté mi portal dimensional justo encima del remolino que esperaba engullir a Sorrento, y luego me lancé de cabeza directo para seguirlo. En momentos como estos, agradecí poder ser el amo de las dimensiones y los portales, de lo contrario, no sé que habría hecho.

Cuando entré a la otra dimensión, encontré a Sorrento flotando cerca de mí; lo sostuve fuertemente, aunque ahora mismo lo que quería era reventarle la cabeza a punta de bofetadas… pero el sentido común me aconsejó dejar eso para después. Lo primero era poner a este jovencito fuera de peligro.

Como siempre, no reaccionó cuando lo sostuve, lo cual me produjo confusión… si tanto quería morir… ¿por qué no hacía el esfuerzo de soltarse para aferrarse a su deseo de muerte? Entonces me recordé que al no tener nada por dentro, tampoco podría haber fuerza que lo empujase a morir, cosa que me hizo deducir que su deseo de morir no era propiamente auténtico, a menos que sea porque vivir o morir le diese igual. Realmente no sabía a qué atenerme con este muchacho.

Abrí un nuevo portal que nos condujo a mi pilar nuevamente, donde me dediqué a amarrarle otra vez, y esta vez con las mismas cadenas que utilicé para inmovilizarlo la primera vez que lo tomé. Sabía bien que dichos objetos seguramente le traerían malos recuerdos, pero de veras no me dejaba opción; si quería tenerlo con vida, tendría que recurrir a medios desesperados y poco agradables.

Lo abofeteé fuertemente, dejándole una enorme marca rojiza en la mejilla, y luego esperé su reacción… la cual fue nula. Lo único que hizo fue bajar la vista, con la misma cara inexpresiva, cosa que me enfureció y me impulsó a cachetearle la otra mejilla, dejándosela igual de roja; pero él seguía sin reaccionar… ni siquiera hubo queja, ni grito, ni protesta. Llevé mis manos a mis cabellos y tiré de ellos con fuerza, consternado y trastornado por completo… ¿cómo es posible que hubiese un ser así de frío y de nula reacción? Ya comencé a pensar que estaba sumido en algún estado catatónico particular.

–Tanto así…– murmuré, sin alzar la mirada, aún tirando de mis cabellos –… ¿tan muerto estás, que ni puedes reaccionar?

Como era de esperarse, Sorrento no respondió, y fue ahí cuando me sentí derrumbarme por completo. Dejé de tirarme los cabellos para esconder mi rostro y descargar amargas lágrimas de frustración; fue un llanto largo y tendido, sin interrupciones ni nada. Pude escucharme gemir roncamente, tal era el silencio reinante en mi cuarto, pero cuando alcé la mirada, me percaté que Sorrento me miraba fijamente: sus ojos, que fueron de otrora dos enormes cerezas brillantes, ahora permanecían coloreados en un perpetuo, opaco y oscuro color púrpura. Su boca seguía recta, sin mostrar nada; no hubo siquiera una señal de morboso regocijo de ver a su asesino desecho en culpabilidad y remordimiento… hubiese preferido ver eso que seguir viendo la nada que transmitían aquellos ojos.

Me acerqué con lentitud hasta donde estaba y lo abracé, tratando de no jalar las cadenas que lo mantenían inmóvil. Acaricié una vez más sus rizos lilas y me regodeé en el abrazo, en el sentirlo tan cerca. No fue algo propiamente sexual, sino más bien sentimental. Llevé una de mis manos a las suyas y la entrelacé entre sus dedos finos y algo huesudos, sin dejar de suspirar aceleradamente, producto del ahogo que me producían las lágrimas y el dolor sordo en mi pecho que amenazaba con romperme en dos.

–Ahora comprendo… este es mi castigo por ser el que soy; estoy condenado a vivir lamentándome lo que te hice y a recibir tu frialdad, del mismo modo que tu recibiste mi crueldad cuando sólo quisiste quererme…

Terminé desatando sus manos para poder abrazarlo mejor; lo hice recostarse de la cabecera de la cama, y yo apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho, sin dejar de sostenerlo en mis brazos. Nunca me ví haciendo esto, pero ahora la vida dio muchas vueltas, y a quien le toca ahora sufrir y pagar es a mí, porque la lección más importante fue que frialdad con frialdad se paga, y cuando el corazón se cansa, no hay cariño que lo alcance… y me temo que entonces ya es muy tarde para pensar siquiera en hacer el esfuerzo de alcanzarlo, pues lo he perdido de vista…

Y para siempre.

Fin


	12. Epílogo

Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguirme esta saga de drabblers ha llegado a su fin… ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Disfruten!

Selene18-

**Cuando el corazón se cans****a**

**(Epílogo)**

El tiempo no cesó su imparable recorrido; fluyó como un río desbocado en plena época de lluvia, como el mismo mar en medio de una tormenta, sin importar que pudiese llevarse por delante.

Hablé con el señor Poseidón sobre el asunto con Sorrento, ya que me sentía sumamente impotente y no sabía qué hacer para revivir el espíritu que murió a manos mías.

–Lo mejor para "resucitar" su espíritu es comenzar de cero, Kanon…– me dijo el señor cuando le expuse el caso; como dios, intentaría borrar todo recuerdo que tuviese de mí, para que de ese modo, pudiese recomenzar una nueva vida, un nuevo porvenir, porque a su ver, era inadmisible que un jovencito que recién comenzaba la vida cayera en semejante negrura. Él no iba a permitirlo, y menos tratándose de Sorrento, quien era un ser muy preciado para él.

–Pero eso implica que no te recordará; para él, será como si nunca hubieses existido. –Me advirtió severo –Y bajo ningún concepto le recordarás lo pasado; tu castigo será cargar con el peso de tu conciencia para siempre, mientras que Sorrento volverá a gozar de la alegría que con tanta crueldad le arrebataste. Lo justo, justo es, Kanon de Dragón Marino… ¿quedó claro?

Yo asentí, preparado para asumir mi penitencia; tenía demasiados cargos de conciencia, así que uno más ya no importaba. Además, lo mejor era que Sorrento viviera sin mí; de ese modo tendría oportunidad de volverse una mejor persona, y no el remedo de ser vivo que era por culpa mía.

Días después, todos mis recuerdos fueron borrados de la mente de Sorrento, tal como el señor Poseidón lo decidió. Desde ese entonces, sentí las buenas vibras flotar desde el pilar del Atlántico Sur, así como las melodías cargadas de sentimiento que siempre tocaba antes de que yo me atravesase en su camino.

Admito que lo extraño… demasiado. Estuve acostumbrado a tenerlo a mi lado, a abrazarlo, a llevarlo a dormir. Aún tengo el recuerdo de su olor, de su calor e incluso del sonido de su respiración lenta y acompasada cuando dormía; incluso dejé la colcha donde había estado acostado para así tener un recuerdo suyo y regodearme en el calor y olor de aquellas sábanas, del mismo modo que un cachorro se duerme a gusto en una vieja prenda que tiene el olor de su dueño…

Todo era parte de mi castigo, obviamente; el vivir eternamente con su recuerdo, el vivir con el peso de mi conciencia, el extrañarlo, el desear y no poder tenerlo. Incluso robé una de sus fotos antes de que volviese a su pilar, tan sólo para esconderla en mi mesa de noche, y mirarla durante esas horas interminables y vacías de ocio que me esperaban, esas horas que antes yo devotaba a invadirlo en su pilar y a hacer de las mías con él y que ahora regresaban tan vacías como yo mismo.

No puedo quejarme… yo mismo me lo busqué. Como dijo Poseidón, lo justo, justo es, y todo aquel tiene en este mundo lo que se merece, tarde o temprano. Esa es otra lección que aprendí de todo esto… y quizás es la más importante de todas.

Fin


End file.
